Alliance Black
by Edelyn
Summary: Voila que Sirius black se retrouve fiancé à Eden Lenson, la cousine de James. Eden est une drôle de sorcière : avec son oeil de verre, elle attrape sa baguette à l'envers. Et il se trouve qu'elle a peur de la magie. La dernière année de Sirius à Poudlard s'annonce spéciale aux côtés de sa fiancée hors du commun.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou Bonsoir chers lecteurs,

Je vous présente ma toute première story. Et oui, je suis nouvelle dans ce domaine. Mais j'espère avant tout que l'histoire va vous plaire.

Je suis une grande fan du couple Sirius Black/OC

**Disclaimer : **Oui, comme vous le savez ce magnifique univers appartient à J.K Rowling, que je remercie du fond du coeur.  
Seule, Eden Lenson est issue de mon imagination, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Résumé : **Après la fugue de Sirius Black, sa mère décide de le récupérer et de le punir par tous les moyens possibles. Elle le marie à une jeune Poufsouffle de son âge Eden Lenson, cousine de James Potter. Sa dernière année à Poudlard s'annonce spéciale aux côtés de sa fiancée très timide.

**Notes : Je tiens à vous faire part de mes motivations concernant l'écriture de cette story. **Premièrement, l'envie d'écrire et de le faire partager. Et Secundo, j'ai choisi de baser mon histoire sur le mariage arrangé, car j'ai lu 3 fictions de Sirius sur le mariage arrangé sans pouvoir connaitre la fin de ces 3 stories. J'ai tellement été déçue et désespérée, que j'ai voulu en écrire une et bien évidemment la terminer. Donc, pas d'inquiétudes la fin sera publiée.

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « La grande annonce » de Walburga Black**

— Sirius ! s'exclame James en entrant dans sa chambre où je m'étais installé 3 jours auparavant. Ta mère vient d'arriver, elle souhaite te parler, poursuit-il calmement.

Je relève la tête vers mon interlocuteur. James me parait désoler. Je le suis également. Non, plus précisément je suis partagé entre la désolation et la fureur ! Je suis navré de lui infliger ma peine, mon désespoir et ma fugue. Puis ma colère, car je constate que ma fuite du manoir familial est tout simplement un coup d'épée dans l'eau.  
En effet, il y a trois jours, je suis arrivé au Manoir Potter après avoir pris la lourde décision d'abandonner tout mon héritage. Enfin, le peu qu'il me restait à savoir ma maison et mon nom.  
Après une dispute entre mes parents et moi lors du diner, dont l'objet de l'embrouille était la légitimité du professeur Dumbledore et de la fiabilité de la magie des « sang impur », j'ai décidé de prendre mon envol. La tension, la haine et le rejet m'ont accompagné depuis mon jeune âge. Cette situation a assez duré.  
Il faut mettre les « choses » au clair : Mes parents ne sont pas fiers de moi, car je ne représente pas la famille Black alors que je suis leurs fils aîné. Et depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et dans ma fière maison rouge et or, je suis la « honte de la famille » comme me l'a dit ma mère dans sa première lettre. Pour couronner mon noble portrait : je n'adhère pas à la magie noire.

Donc, à un an de la majorité, j'ai décidé d'assumer pleinement mes convictions et de quitter ce lieu invivable et humiliant.  
Le soir venu du fameux dîner, j'ai attendu que ma famille tombe dans les bras de Morphée pour partir, et me réfugier chez mon ami-frère James Potter.

Or, à peine 3 jours se sont écoulés, que la matriarche Black souhaite me parler. J'ai réellement envie de l'ignorer. Mais la lâcheté n'est pas une de mes caractéristiques.

— Aller Patmol ! Pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon ! Tu vas voir ta chère mère et tu lui expliques les raisons de ton départ ! Sois calme surtout, n'envenime pas la situation par la colère. T'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien, gars ! me rassure mon meilleur ami.

— Tu as raison Cornedrue ! ai-je clamé en lui rendant son regard bienveillant et rassurant. Je vais voir ma mère et lui dire que je ne remettrai pas les pieds au 12 Square Grimmaurd ! dis-je en serrant le poing levé devant moi.

Il me sourit, me tapote brutalement l'épaule et me dirige vers sa porte. Avant de la refermer il me précise que ma mère est dans la salle de séjour.

Je longe le long et sombre couloir qui mène à la pièce. J'inspire et expire longuement et consciencieusement. J'ai affronté bien pire que de parler à mère : mon délit d'être un animagus non déclaré est bel et bien pire que d'annoncer clairement et droit dans les yeux de ma génitrice que je suis parti !  
Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant au sujet de cette conversation. Je sens que ma mère ne me laissera pas impuni de cette humiliation que le nom Black subit. La connaissant, elle est tellement fière de son nom qu'elle serait prête à m'aimer en échange de mon retour au manoir. Ma mère Walburga Black est une femme tenace et rancunière. Je sens que sa vengeance sera difficile à digérer.  
Bon aller Sirius, entre dans cette pièce et ressors-y-le plus vite possible.

— Bonjour Mère, ai-je déclaré calmement et sur de moi en avançant vers elle.

Elle se retourne au son de ma voix et me fixe de son regard dur et glacial. Je sens mes craintes remonter du fond de mes entrailles vers mon cœur. Mais je dois me ressaisir et ne rien laisser paraître de mes émotions.

—Bonjour Sirius, me répond ma mère froidement. Elle poursuit après une dernière observation de mon état. Tu m'as terriblement déçue mon fils. Ton comportement est indigne de ton nom, et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu en saisis très bien les conséquences à venir de ton départ, finit-elle par dire en pénétrant son regard gris acier dans le mien.

Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesce de la tête. Elle continue :

— Et en tant que mère et j'ai le devoir de perpétuer la lignée de notre noble famille. Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre ainsi et souiller notre héritage Sirius ! me déclare-t-elle en contenant sa colère.

Je me sens très mal. Au plus profond de moi, je sens que la suite de son monologue risque de m'être ma vie en péril. L'air qui nous englobe commence à s'imprégner d'une mauvaise odeur : celle de la punition.  
Pourtant, le père de James m'a assuré qu'il interviendrait si la situation ne jouait pas en ma faveur, lorsqu'il a reçu le hibou de mère qui demandait à me voir. Je lui ai demandé de refuser, mais il m'a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas interdire une mère de s'inquiéter pour son enfant, même si à cet instant il ne le pensait pas. Après, un léger silence, elle poursuit :

— Sirius, ton attitude est impardonnable. Mais, pour le respect de notre famille et pour sa longévité, ton père et moi avons pris une grande décision quant à ton avenir, annonce-t-elle sévèrement.

Mon état intérieur ne s'améliore guère à ses derniers propos. Mais que signifient-ils ? Qu'ils me radient et chassent de la famille !? Si c'est le cas, j'enlace mes parents pour leur prise de conscience et enfin de liberté. Mais, je ne dois pas me bercer d'illusions : ma mère ne se serait pas déplacer pour une annonce aussi dégradante au nom des Black. Je pressens que la suite va annoncer ma dernière heure.  
Aller courage Patmol, elle ne peut pas t'atteindre aussi facilement, après ton dernier exploit d'il y a trois jours. J'attends qu'elle rompe le silence :

— Sirius Black, mon fils aîné, me déclare-t-elle de vive voix. J'ai une grande annonce à te faire parvenir concernant ton avenir et celui de la Famille.

Je déglutis. L'heure a sonné pour moi :

— Sirius, dans une semaine tu seras fiancé, annonce-t-elle solennellement.

_Par Sainte Morgane ! pensais-je.  
_Le vide. Le néant. Le gouffre. La punition. Telle est la conséquence de ma fuite. Ma mère a le dernier mot de ce catastrophique scénario. Je ne peux croire sa dernière phrase. Je ne peux fuguer éternellement à chaque conversation avec ma mère !  
Elle continue son insupportable « grande annonce » :

— La sorcière que ton père et moi avons choisie pour toi, nous semble être le meilleur choix. Cette jeune sorcière à ton âge, elle est comme toi issue d'une grande et puissante famille de sang-pur. Elle étudie également à Poudlard. Je cesse l'attente et te décline son identité, me dit-elle en souriant, fière d'elle.

Je continue de la regarder, sans baisser mon regard et laisser paraître le choc. Elle m'annonce le nom de la malheureuse élue :

— Sirius, ta future femme est Eden Lenson.

_Oh par Merlin tout puissant ! pensais-je de tout mon cœur.  
_J'ai beau m'être enfui, elle me retrouve et m'annonce qu'une jeune sorcière va devenir ma fiancée dans une semaine. J'ai pensé de nouveau m'enfuir à l'annonce de mes fiançailles et vivre caché jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais cela m'est impossible. La punition se révèle être un piège. Oui, ma mère a mené sa vengeance d'une main de maître.  
Je ne peux me sortir de cette situation, car ma future fiancée est la cousine de James, mon meilleur ami.

Ma mère a excellemment bien réussi son œuvre. Je paie les conséquences de ma fuite. Et en une demi-seconde, le complot se révèle sous mes yeux.  
Lenson et moi avons été victimes de notre marginalité.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Par la sainte magie !

**Chapitre 2 : Par la sainte magie !**

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Enfin, la seule attitude raisonnable et non violente que je laisse entrevoir de l'extérieur.  
Au fond de mon être, je sens que mon instinct animal s'agite énormément. J'ai réellement envie de me transformer et partir d'ici. D'agir comme bon me semble, sans subir le courroux de ma chère mère. J'ai seulement envie d'être libre et d'abandonner.

Toutefois, j'ai besoin de clarté quant à la soudaine décision de mes parents.  
Ils ont décidément mis la charrue avant les hypogriffes. Oui, il est évident qu'ils ont accéléré mes fiançailles de trois années minimum, car je suis parti de la maison. Ils veulent me coincer : ils ne m'épargneront aucunement de leur colère.

Mais, le plus surprenant est leur choix. Eden Lenson.  
Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Parmi les trois Lenson, je tombe sur Elle !  
Mes parents m'ont décidément bien puni. Mais, je suis coupé dans mes réflexions, par des cris stridents :

— Sirius ! Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me faire part de ta réponse ! me suggéra sévèrement ma mère.

Je reprends contact dans l'environnement où je me trouve. Je suis debout devant ma mère qui vient de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé à sa gauche, juste après avoir annoncée la " grande nouvelle". Je constate qu'elle n'a pas perdu de son tempérament et de son élégance. Son corps svelte est enveloppé dans une robe bleue marine cintrée à la taille et aux manches longues. Son chignon haut est parfaitement bien coiffé.

Moi, je suis vêtu d'une chemise blanche assez large, rentrée dans mon pantalon noir. Mes cheveux sont négligemment coiffés, les boucles rebelles retombent sur mes épaules formant une cascade de couleur ébène. Ma barbe de trois jours est nettement voyante sur mon teint pâle.

Je perçois le regard dure de ma mère pénétrer dans le mien. Elle tente de déchiffrer mes pensées dans mes yeux gris anthracites.  
J'aimerais lui demander la raison de l'avancement des fiançailles, même si je connais la réponse. J'aimerais aussi avoir plus d'explications concernant leur choix de ma future fiancée et femme. Mais je ne souhaite pas lui tendre le bâton pour qu'elle me batte. Je ne veux pas la voir sourire face à mes multiples questions.

J'opte pour une autre stratégie, et décide de parler pour la deuxième fois après l'avoir saluée.

— J'accepte Mère, déclarai-je avec confiance et sûreté.

Le spectacle est d'un délice absolument : pour la première fois, je vois ma mère partagée entre l'étonnement et la colère. Je l'ai tellement surprise par ma réponse si docile, qu'elle en perd son masque. Après, un léger silence elle me répond :

— Parfait ! Je suis satisfaite de ta réponse, mon fils. Les fiançailles auront lieu dans une semaine, à savoir le 20 juillet. Concernant ton mariage, il aura lieu dans un an. Tu auras une année pour la connaitre .

Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesce de la tête.

— Très bien. Maintenant rentrons au Manoir, me dit-elle froidement.

— Mère, j'aimerais rester au Manoir Potter encore quelques jours avant la cérémonie des fiançailles. M'accordez-vous cette demande, la questionnais-je avec un respect marqué d'une profonde hypocrisie.

Elle me jauge de ses sombres yeux.

— J'accepte, mais à une seule condition Sirius.

— Laquelle, mère ?

— Donne-moi ta baguette. Je te la rendrai à ton retour, avant les fiançailles, déclare-t–elle vivement.

_Par Sainte Morgane !_ Ma génitrice est vraie une plaie.  
Je pensais la fuir pour de bon, en l'amadouant avec mes petits airs de sang-pur bien élevé. Mais elle a décidément le dernier mot de cet ignoble scénario.  
Je lui tends ma baguette. Je préfère rester quelques jours avec mon meilleur ami que de retourner si brutalement dans mon enfer, car je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issues.  
Elle prend ma baguette avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

— Reviens à la maison deux jours avant la cérémonie qui aura lieu au Manoir Lenson, Sirius, conclut ma mère.

— Entendu Mère, lui répondis-je.

Et elle se lève du fauteuil, prévient le père de James de son départ et je la vois disparaître par la cheminée.

Je m'effondre dans le canapé. Complètement anéanti. J'ai été si ignorant. Ma mère m'a tendu un véritable piège. Tout d'abord, elle ne se contente pas de me radier de la famille, mais me pourchasse pour me faire revenir au square Grimmaurd. Puis, elle m'annonce mes fiançailles dans une semaine, alors que ma mère n'était pas une grande partisane du mariage arrangé. Elle nous autorisait mon frère et moi à choisir par nous-mêmes une femme, du moment qu'elle soit une sang-pure. Mais depuis ma fugue, elle s'est mise en quête d'une sorcière, dans le seul objectif de me punir et pour pouvoir perpétuer la lignée de notre Famille dans de « bonnes conditions ». Elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Maintenant que j'y pense c'était tellement évident. Même Rusard aurait senti le complot à des milliers de kilomètres. Mais moi, vivant dans mon propre enfer, je n'ai pu déceler une fois encore l'effroyable punition. J'étais tellement plongé à rêver de ma liberté que je n'ai pu anticiper l'attaque de mes parents.

Cependant, la surprise reste toute entière concernant le choix de la sorcière.  
Je pense que le plus dure à digérer n'est pas l'annonce de mes fiançailles, mais l'identité de la malheureuse élue : Eden Lenson.

Il faut immédiatement que j'en parle à James.

— Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah !Tu peux… répéter s'te plais Patmol... je crois que ahahhahha… j'ai encore la tête dans le chaudron, ricane James plier de rire suite à ma dernière réplique.

— Mais si Cornedrue, tu as très bien entendu. Je vais être fiancé à ta cousine Eden Lenson, lui ai-je annoncé avec déprime.

— Mouahahahah ! désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi… Ahahahah

— Oh va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon ! ai-je hurlé en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine figure.

Il continue de rire comme un guignol devant moi. Et vous parlez d'un ami : il se moque ouvertement de moi au lieu de compatir. Il reprend plus calmement :

— Oh mon pauvre Sirius ! Tu vas te fiancer avec Miss Glass. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Enfin si, je peux seulement t'annoncer que tu es dans la bouse de sombral, mon gars.

— James, sois sérieux un petit peu ! lui ai-je vivement demandé.

Il reprend soudainement une meilleure posture et semble devenir très sérieux.

— D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais ta mère est allée loin sur ce coup. Elle aurait pu au moins te choisir la benjamine des Lensons. Enfin, ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'elle est complexe à comprendre Eden, entre son œil de verre et sa magico-phobie, tu es vraiment dans la bouse de dragon, mon gars.

— Sa magico-phobie !? ai-je répété en arquant un sourcil.

— Ouais, elle a une peur bleue de pratiquer la magie. C'est dingue quand même pour une sorcière ! Même un cracmol a plus de courage !  
Mais sa phobie s'est déclarée après sa première année à Poudlard, quand ses parents lui ont donné « un cours introductif à la magie noire ». Tu vois déjà dans quel environnement tordu elle vivait. Mais un jour, durant un de ces cours, le sort qu'elle a lancé s'est malheureusement contré sur elle, au visage : au contact du sort, son œil gauche s'est contracté douloureusement et a fini par être rétréci. Elle s'est retrouvée avec son œil gauche dans la main. Et depuis ce jour, elle fait une magico-phobie. C'est pour ça qu'elle est seulement douée en botanique et divination, et qu'on l'appelle Miss Glass .

— Oh par les chaussettes de Morgane ! ai-je clamé. Mais elle est vraiment malchanceuse cette sorcière. Je savais qu'elle avait un oeil de verre, mais pas les circonstances. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt, même si on n'était pas encore liés.

Il soupire avant de me répondre :

— J'avais pitié d'elle, alors je t'ai fait croire que je ne le savais pas. Je ne voulais pas l'afficher d'autant plus qu'elle a un surnom débile. Tu sais Sirius, ses parents ont tellement été déçus par sa piètre performance qu'ils ont décidé de ne plus la convier aux soirées des sang-pur, me dit-il platement. Elle est ignorée par sa famille.

Maintenant qu'il me le dis, je constate que je ne l'ai jamais croisée en dehors de Poudlard. J'ai déjà parlé à sa petite sœur lors des galas, qui est d'ailleurs une charmante jolie jeune pousse. Mais Eden est tout simplement son opposée.

A Poudlard, James avait tenté de parler à sa cousine, mais le penchant de ses parents à la magie obscure, lui ont interdit de parler à mon meilleur ami « traitre à son sang ». Ils avaient apparemment peur qu'elle devienne en plus de sa minable magie, une traite pacifique et juste envers les impurs.

Je l'écoutais parler de sa cousine. Il m'a expliqué qu'après le fameux incident, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et que sa famille n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Toutefois, la suite de son monologue ne concorde pas avec ce qui précède.

— Mais entre nous Patmol, Eden est imprévisible . Je pensais qu'elle était ce genre de fille transparente et ennuyeuse. Enfin, comme elle est à Poudlard, discrète et très gentille. Mais pour tout te dire, je crois que le début de ces vacances lui ont fait perdre la raison, termine-t-il par me dire.

J'attends la suite de ses explications, mais je sens qu'il hésite à m'en faire part.

— Crache ta chocogrenouille Cornedrue ! On va être fiancés, alors tu peux tout me dire ! ai-je vivement déclaré.

Il soupire lourdement et reprend :

— Tu sais Sirius, je suis absolument sûr qu'Eden est une sorcière imprévisible, commence-t-il par dire. Au début des vacances d'été, Eden a envoyé un hibou à mon père, qui est son oncle. Dans son courrier, elle lui demandait de l'aide quant à son avenir. Elle voulait savoir s'il pouvait transmettre son dossier scolaire à une faculté de botanique dans un pays anglophone en dehors du notre. En gros, elle souhaite poursuivre ses études à l'étranger. Mais ses parents se sont fortement opposés. Ma tante a carrément débarqué ici pour menacer mon père s'il tentait d'aider Eden.  
Je crois que ce mariage arrangé est une aubaine pour ses parent. Ils ont du avoir peur qu'elle parte du cocon familial à sa majorité, et il ont accepté la proposition de tes parents. Surtout, qu'elle n'est pas vraiment un bon parti et que c'était la meilleure façon de la caser. Enfin, c'est pour te dire que sur ce coup, elle a surpris tout le monde. Dommage que ses parents ont appris ses projets, m'appris James sur le ton de la confidence.

Je reste ébahi de cette nouvelle. Alors Eden et moi avons été piégés par nos chers parents. Peut-être que nous nous ressemblons plus qu'il n'y parait.  
Mais non ! Je suis réellement entrain de perdre la raison ,moi ! Elle est mon exact opposée. Premièrement, elle est loin de posséder mon charisme légendaire. Ahaha j'aime me lancer des fleurs. Deuxièmement, une sorcière atteinte de magico-phobie, c'est du haut vol. Je vois que mes parents veulent m'encombrer d'un fardeau. Et troisièmement, elle a un œil de verre. Non mais, quelle malchance pour elle ! Merlin n'a définitivement pas travaillé le 7e jour de la création.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier Morgane avant la fameuse rencontre avec ma future belle famille.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3 : La robe de fiançaille

Coucou lecteurs,

**Notes : **comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai modifié le résumé car il était le reflet du chapitre 1 et non de l'histoire dans ses plus grandes lignes. Oui, je sais c'est une erreur de débutant, I'm sorry.  
Je préfère vous dire aussi que les narrations fonctionneront en **POV**, pour mieux comprendre Eden et Sirius.

Voila, je vous ai tout dit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La robe de fiançaille **

**_POV Sirius_**

Nous sommes le 20 juillet ! Oh par tous les saints sorciers, priez pour moi !  
Je vais rencontrer Eden et sa famille. Je ne me sens pas prêt à me fiancer. Pourtant, à ce moment je me remémore des paroles de James avant mon départ de son manoir_ : « Aller Sirius ! Prends tes responsabilités et va te fiancer à Eden ! T'es un Black ! Ce n'est pas une cérémonie qui va te faire trembler »_. Je constate qu'il a entièrement raison. J'essaie de prendre une meilleure posture et décide d'affronter mon avenir.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il ne me reste que trois-quart d'heure avant de me rendre au Manoir Lenson.

**_POV Eden_**

— Eden ! Mais quel désastre ! s'exclame brutalement ma mère en entrant dans le salon.

Je relève la tête au son de sa voix. Je constate qu'elle est prête : elle porte une magnifique robe de couleur prune, se déposant sur ses escarpins noirs de 8 centimètres. Elle semble être cousue à même son corps.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je reprends contacte avec la réalité : je suis dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, en pensant à ma serre, et habillée de «_ la robe de fiançaille_ » comme l'a surnomme ma mère.  
Mais ma génitrice me fait bien vite redescendre de mes nuages : je sens que _ma_ réalité ne lui convient pas. Pourtant, elle n'a rien à me reprocher. Je suis prête depuis une demi-heure, assise dans le salon à tripoter ma fleur préférée : l'orchidéa, que j'ai cueilli un peu plutôt dans la journée.

_Mais que suis-je idiote !_ Je comprends enfin sa vive réaction : je suis sur le canapé, plongée dans ma bulle, et en tripotant intensément mon orchidéa jaune, qui a fini par rendre l'âme, à cause de mes doigts l'étouffant. Résultats, plus de la moitié de la fleur s'est décomposée. Les cendres parsèment ma robe de grosses poussières jaunes.  
Elles s'imprègnent progressivement dans le tissu de ma robe, la tachant au passage !

Ma robe de fiançaille est… comment dire… tâchée… fichue… anéantie !

_Oh Par sainte Morgane et Merlin_, ne pensez pas à moi, car vous m'oubliez à chaque fois, mais à ma mère. Faites qu'elle ne s'énerve pas et que son maquillage reste intact.  
Je sens le regard de la matriarche se fixer sur ma robe. Je n'ose me relever de peur d'amplifier la situation. Bon aller Eden, tu es une grande optimiste : tu rattrapes la catastrophe… euh non l'imprévu.

— Mère, que vous êtes resplendissante dans cette robe. Elle met en valeur votre teint, et aussi…

— Eden ! Tu es ridicule à esquiver le problème ! Te rends tu compte que ta merveilleuse robe de fiançaille est importable ? Et dire que ta grand-mère et moi l'avions choisie pour toi.  
Mais ma chère fille n'est pas assez intelligente pour éviter de tuer une fleur sur elle, en plus une orchidéa ! Non, il a fallu que tu abîmes ta robe de fiançaille à une demi-heure de la rencontre. Mais que vais-je faire de toi, hurla ma mère dans le salon, et en perdant sa mine fraîche.

Je suis dépitée. Je pensais pour une fois dans ma vie satisfaire mes parents, en évitant par la même occasion les humiliations. Déjà que mon courrier destiné à Oncle Potter a causé ma perte, me voilà dans de beaux draps : me fiancer sans robe de fiançaille.  
Que dois-je faire ?  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que ma mère m'apostrophe de nouveau :

— Alors Eden ! Qu'attends-tu pour te changer ?

— Euh… Mère… je… n'ai pas d'autres robes de fiancaille avec moi… ai-je déclaré avec beaucoup d'hésitations, en songeant à une autre solution : garder la robe.

— Oui, je me doute bien que tu n'as pas plusieurs robe de fiançaille, ma fille, ironisa ma mère. Mais, je te suggérais de te changer. Autrement dit, de porter une autre robe, dit-elle en contenant sa fureur.

_Oh par Merlin !_ Une autre robe !  
Elle n'a pas tort car je ne ressemble pas à grand chose avec la robe tâchée.  
Mais comment lui annoncer la nouvelle sans subir de châtiment. Bon, je me lance sans tourner autour de la tour d'Astronomie.

— Mère, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que je n'ai pas de robe avec moi, ai-je commencé par dire. Comme vous le savez, n'étant pas convier aux galas, je ne possède pas de robe de soirée avec moi, ai-je avoué en accentuant sur « robe de soirée ».

Je sens son visage se dépiter à chacun de mes mots. Pourtant il faut lui annoncer le plus dure :

— Et la seule qui puisse convenir à une telle cérémonie, et celle que j'ai porté il y a six mois.  
Je marque une pose et poursuit avec le plus grand sourire hypocrite teinté d'espoir.

— Vous savez, celle que j'ai portée lors de l'enterrement de grand-père paternel. La longue robe noire cintrée à la taille et aux longues manches, porté avec…

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer la description de ma tenue, qu'elle s'effondre sur le fauteuil situé à ma gauche et commence à crier :

— Une Robe noire pour tes fiançailles, Eden !? En plus, celle que tu as portée pour les funérailles ! Non Eden, tu ne peux pas humilier la famille ainsi, pas devant les Black, dit-t-elle furieusement.

Je sens que la suite va être dure à attendre :

— Ma chère fille, commence-t-elle par dire sournoisement. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et par conséquent, tu devrais sois nettoyer ta robe de fiançaille, soit changer la couleur de ta robe noire, mon enfant, conclue ma génitrice en me caressant le visage sans marque de tendresse.

— Mère, je ne peux pas, ai-je avoué. Vous savez bien que depuis la perte de mon œil, j'évite au maximum d'avoir recours à la magie, d'autant plus quand c'est sur moi.  
Mère, comprenez-moi s'il vous plait. Je suis encore traumatisée, ai-je fini par dire avec inquiétude.

Si ma mère pouvait lire dans mon cœur et y voir toute ma peur. Je reconnais que c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Imaginons que le sort de transformation de couleur se détient sur ma peau, je risque d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Non, je ne veux pas et c'est mon dernier mot.

Ma mère plonge son regard bleu livide dans le mien. Elle essaie de trouver toute trace de mensonge. Or, elle y trouve seulement de la sincérité. Elle rompt le lourd silence :

— Tu pourrais emprunter une robe à une de te sœurs, Eden, me conseille-t-elle avec espoir.

— Mère, pensez-vous qu'elles accepteraient ? lui ai-je demandé, connaissant la réponse.

— Eden, elles ne peuvent s'opposer à ma volonté. Donc, oui tes sœurs peuvent te prêter une tenue.

— Si vous le dîtes, mère. Mais, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans une de leurs robes. Elles sont si minces que nous devrions utiliser la magie, et vous pouvez le constater par vous-même : je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement, ai-je dit avec sincérité en quittant le regard de ma mère.

_Oh par Morgane !_ C'est hallucinant que je fasse part de mes inquiétudes à ma marâtre. Le changement de mon comportement s'est opéré depuis que j'ai repris contact avec la Famille Potter. C'est comme si j'avais franchi une nouvelle étape dans ma vie de jeune fille.

Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la véritable raison. En réalité, c'est ma mère qui a changé : elle est devenue plus aimable avec moi, depuis qu'elle m'a forcé à me marier prochainement avec ce Black.  
Quelle hypocrite !  
Avant, elle était si indifférente vis-à-vis de moi que j'avais réellement peur d'elle. Je me suis enfermée dans ma bulle, pour éviter tout affront avec elle. Surtout depuis la perte de mon œil.

Je sors de ma bulle et je sens son regard se poser de nouveau sur ma robe. Elle prend la parole :

— Donc, si je comprends bien, nous sommes revenues à la situation initiale. A savoir, que tu possèdes seulement cette robe portée lors des funérailles de ton grand-père Lenson.

Je relève la tête vers elle et je peux voir son regard se plonger dans mon œil droit.

— Eden, j'ai tous les droits sur toi, même te faire porter une robe modifiée magiquement, me déclare-t-elle solennellement. Mais, je tiens à ce que tu sois sous ton meilleur jour ma fille, lors de la première rencontre avec ta future belle-famille. Et pour ton bien et celui de notre famille par ailleurs, je te laisse porter cette robe noire !  
Non, ne me remercie pas, cela n'est pas raisonnable de ma part de te faire porter du noir et surtout celle mise lors des funérailles de ton grand-père, conclue-t-elle froidement.

Je suis ébahie. Pour la première fois de mon existence, ma mère me soutient. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.  
En réalité, elle le fait pour préserver les apparences, et me mettre en confiance avec mon futur fiancé.  
Mais aussi pour elle ! Je pense qu'elle est épuisée à essayer de contrôler ma peur. A la différence de mon père qui a essayé de « détruire » ma magico-phobie, ma mère s'est contentée de la contrôler. La preuve, elle veut que je sois resplendissante devant ma future famille, mais sans m'empêcher de me vêtir de vêtements noirs symbolisant le deuil.  
Non, elle préfère accepter l'incohérence de ma tenue que de devoir supporter mes crises !

Quant à mon père, il souhaite réellement détruire ma phobie, en me foudroyant de sortilèges d'allégresse ou d'amnésie par exemple. Mais étrangement, ces sorts ne m'ont jamais atteints. Je crois que c'est en lien avec mon oeil de verre, mais il refuse cette explication.  
Je me rappelle aussi du jour quand il a catégoriquement refusé l'aide des psychomages pour me soigner. Ma mère l'a pourtant supplié, mais il a fini par déclarer_ : « Nous sommes des Lensons ! Afficher aux yeux du monde médical que mon enfant a des symptômes psychologiques identiques à celui d'un cracmol, est hors de question. Le secret médical risque d'être enfreint pour souiller notre nom ! Eden sera soignée par la Famille ! »_

En vain !

A cet instant, la main de ma mère se pose brutalement sur mon épaule, et déclare :

— Eden cesse d'être dans les étoiles ! Et va vite t'habiller ! Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps !

— Oui, Mère, lui ai-je répondue en me levant.

Je quitte le salon et me dirige vers ma chambre. Une fois arrivée, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je constate que ma longue robe de couleur crème et ornée d'une ceinture bleue est importable. Au niveau de la taille et jusqu'aux cuisses, elle est entièrement tâchée de grosses poussières jaunes.

Ah sordide fleur ! Les orchidéas meurent facilement : elles se désintègrent en laissant comme dernière trace leurs cendres. Et pour finir, elles s'enfoncent dans la terre.  
Dans mon cas, elles se déposent sur le tissu de ma robe.

Je pousse un long soupir à briser mon âme et je récupère ma robe noire.  
J'hésite à faire appel à un elfe de maison pour me préparer. J'ai bien peur qu'il utilise sa magie pour s'occuper de moi. Bon, je préfère éviter toute pression et je décide de le faire comme les cracmols, c'est-à-dire toute seule.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis enfin prête. Je décide de rejoindre mes parents dans le salon.  
Il ne reste que dix minutes avant l'arrivée des Black.

**_POV Sirius _**

Je vois que mes parents sont déjà prêts à partir : ils sont tous les deux debout devant la cheminée. Je me rapproche d'eux et ma mère me lance sèchement :

— Sirius, je compte sur toi pour représenter la famille Black toute entière. Tu en es un, par conséquent tu agiras de la sorte devant les Lenson.

— Entendu, mère, lui dis-je poliment.

— Ton père et moi passeront ensemble dans la cheminée. Tu attendras un court instant, pour ensuite y pénétrer à ton tour. Tu feras ainsi plus d'effets d'apparaître seul devant les Lensons. Sirius, je tiens à ce que ces fiançailles se passent en toute tranquillité. Promets-le moi, mon fils, m'ordonna la voix sévère de mère.

— Oui, mère, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

— Très bien ! Orion venez, il est heure de nous rendre au Manoir.

Je vois mes parents disparaître sous les flammes verdâtres de la cheminée. C'est désormais à moi d'y pénétrer et de rejoindre ma future belle famille.

**_POV Eden :_**

— Eden, pourquoi as-tu changé de tenue ? me demande froidement et suspicieusement mon père, dès mon entrée dans le salon.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers ma mère : je constate qu'elle ne lui a pas annoncé le petit incident. Elle me fait comprendre que c'est à moi de le lui dire et d'être responsable.  
J'inspire profondément, et déclare à mon père:

— Père, ma robe de fiançaille a été malheureusement tâchée par les cendres d'orchidéa. Je n'avais que cette robe, similaires à celles portées lors des galas, qui pouvait convenir à la cérémonie de fiançaille.

Il m'écoute attentivement et reprend la parole :

— Tu n'as pas eu l'idée d'avoir recours à la magie, mon enfant ? annonce-t-il sévèrement en regardant ma mère et moi.

Je souhaite lui répondre avec toute honnêteté, mais ma mère me devance :

— William, notre fille n'est pas encore prête à utiliser la magie sur elle. Je lui ai proposé le sortilège de récupérage pour sa robe de fiançaille, et un sort de rétrécicement pour les robes de ses sœurs mais elle m'en a dissuadé.  
De plus, nous aurions eu peu de temps pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse, alors je lui ai donnée mon accord pour porter cette robe, conclue-t-elle sérieusement en fixant mon père.

— Sarah, Eden a déjà porté cette robe lors des funérailles de mon père. Nous avions invité toutes les grandes familles de sang-pur lors de la célébration, y compris la famille Black. Et, tu n'as pas pensé que sa future belle famille se rendrait compte que notre fille porte la même tenue lors de leur dernière rencontre, nous annonce-t-il.

_Oh par le sang de Merlin !_ Même mon père se souvient de cette robe. Ses propos sont révélateurs : je ne porte jamais d'aussi jolie robe. C'est la raison pour laquelle mon père s'en souvient. C'est malheureux à entendre.  
Je suis soudainement déprimée.

— J'en ai tenu compte moi aussi, déclara ma mère. Mais, je ne me permettrai pas de provoquer une crise d'angoisse à Eden lors de ses fiançailles. Nous sommes incapables de la contrôler, alors je suis prête à décevoir la famille Black au sujet de sa tenue que de voir supporter son hystérie, d'autant plus en leur présence, cria ma mère

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je suis pourtant habituée à entendre ce sinistre monologue, mais je suis à chaque fois blessée. C'est horrible de savoir que ma mère a baissé les bras pour me soigner. Oui ma mère m'a décidément abandonnée à mon pauvre sort.  
Je sors de mon introspection en entendant la voix de mon père :

— Sarah, il faut être stricte concernant le cas d'Eden. C'est une sorcière et elle ne doit pas se passer de magie. Il faut le lui imposer, lâche-t-il d'un coup sec

Il se tourne vers moi et m'ordonne :

— Eden, lève-toi que je change la couleur de ta robe.

— Père, je ne peux pas, lui ai-je supplié avec ardeur

— Ne me réponds pas et lève-toi tout de suite.

— Père, s'il vous plait

— William, je vous suggère de seulement couper les longues manches de sa robe noire. Le sort de transformation de couleur est un trop grand changement. Cela risque de la perturber plus qu'à la normale de ses crises.

Mon père semble réfléchir aux derniers propos de sa femme.

— Vous avez raison Sarah. Je vais seulement te mettre des manches courtes à ta robe. Ainsi, ta future belle famille ne se doutera de rien, me dit-il-plus calmement.

— Père, Mère, s'il…

Mais, je suis coupée par l'arrivée de deux elfes de maison que mon père vient d'appeler.

— Levez Eden, leur ordonne-t-il.

J'essaie de riposter, mais à un claquement de doigt ils me lèvent et m'immobilisent.  
Mon père tend sa baguette vers moi, et commence à prononcer un sort que j'entends à peine à cause de mon pauvre état intérieur, mélangé entre l'angoisse, la peur, l'effroi, et un souvenir douloureux.

Une fois relâchée par les elfes, je m'effondre sur le fauteuil situé derrière moi. Je tente de lutter contre mes tremblements et mes angoisses, que j'entends à cet instant la cheminée s'embraser de flammes vertes...

* * *

A suivre...

P.S : la robe que vous voyez comme avatar, et bien **c'est la robe que porte Eden à la fin de l'extrait. **Oui oui, je sais, elle est très simple mais elle convient à Miss Glass.


End file.
